Gone
by Nemisses
Summary: Regina has had enough, she was done with this town, this life but most of all, she was done with the Charming Family. She needed to get away.
1. Chapter 1

I am writing so many stories right now that I am falling behind on some of them, I am truly sorry about that but I promise I'll do my best.

**Gone**

**Chapter 1**

After the whole 'marion' incident in the diner Emma felt horrible. What was she thinking bringing back something from the past. She should have listened to Hook and yes, she should have listened to Rumplestilskin. Crap, did she mess up big time last night.

Regina had stormed out of the diner and was nowhere to be seen. Emma convinced Henry to let Regina have some time alone before he went to check on her the following day, when Emma went downstairs she was met by Snow and Charming making breakfast.

'Henry went to see how Regina is doing' Snow was curt with Emma, she had agreed with Regina, Emma should have thought about the consequences. Snow had made her mistake telling Cora about Daniel when she was a little girl, Emma was a grown woman. She should have realized her actions would have consequences.

Emma sighed deeply while sitting down at the breakfast bar. She would have to talk to Regina, apologize but what would or could she say to the woman who once again had lost it all.

Her phone went off, Emma saw it was Henry and quickly picked up eager to hear what Regina had to say.

'She's gone'

'What..what do you mean gone'

'She packed up her stuff and left, Ma, she left because of what you did' Henry yelled at her.

Emma didn't know how fast she could get to Regina's house. She found Henry sobbing on the front porch. He had a letter in his hand. Emma could see Regina's handwriting on it.

She walked into the house and immediately saw it. Photo's had been taken, small personal items as well. Emma ran upstairs, she opened Regina's closets and she could see a whole bunch of clothes had been taken.

She slowly walked back out, sat herself down next to Henry and wanted to give him a hug but she could tell he wasn't willing to accept any of her comfort.

Henry stood up, let out a very shaky breath and began to walk off.

'Where are you going'

'I am going to find my MOTHER !'Henry said.

Emma got up and followed Henry. 'and how exactly where you planning on doing that'

Henry turned around 'Grandpa Gold'

Emma grabbed Henry who had started to walk away again and turned him around. 'You are not going to do that, sooner or later your grandfather is going to want something in return'

'Oh, thinking about the consequences in the long run, Ma. You sure as hell weren't thinking about them when it concerned my MOTHER !. Henry was furious, just as he had gotten back both of his moms this happened couldn't they ever have a break. He was so made at Emma right now.

'Then I am coming with you' During the entire walk over the Gold's shop not a single word was spoken. Emma knew she had to be careful in dealing with Henry right now.

'Grandpa, I need your help. I need you to find my mom'

Gold looked at Emma with a curious expression on his face.

'Regina is gone, she left and we don't think she is in Story Brook anymore'

Gold went looking for the globe that would provide a clue as to where Regina had gone. They tried everything but nothing happened. Henry's blood, a little piece of clothing from Regina the Globe remained dark.

Henry's demeanor began to fall with each and every failed attempt.

'I am so sorry Henry, she clearly doesn't want to be found. She must have done a cloaking spell so we wouldn't be able to find her'

Gold wanted to comfort the boy, he placed his hand on Henry's shoulder but Henry quickly shrugged it off.

'You just don't want to find her' He screamed.

Henry, in his hurry to leave had dropped the letter Regina had written him. Emma picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Henry,_

_First of all, don't you ever think I left because of you. I would never ever do such a thing but the fact remains I did leave you and for that I know you will never forgive me. I love you to the moon and back my little prince but I had to go so can I breath again. I wouldn't be able to stand and watch my true love with someone else whom he also loves dearly. I don't blame him. I don't think I would have acted it any differently if Daniel would have turned out to be alive. _

_The fact remains however that both your grandmother and more recently your mother have been the ones to destroy my chance at a good life and because of that I am afraid that I will turn back to my old ways, I decided to leave. You must remember I love you more than life itself and because I don't want you to witness my possible transformation back to the Evil Queen I left. I rather have the memory of you thinking of me as a Hero than the Evil Queen as your last memory of me. I hope you will always remember me as a Hero, it's what I always thrived to be when it came to you. _

_I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Emma's heart broke. She had been the reason for Regina's leaving. Henry was going to hate her for the rest of his life.

First thinks first, finding Henry and after that…Emma didn't know.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, remember English is not my native language.

**Gone**

**Chapter 2**

It was freezing in Story Brook. Elsa the Ice Queen had made herself known only a few days after Regina had left. They hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her face to face but her victims were all over the place, the frozen statues were an unpleasant reminder that the Ice Queen didn't take any prisoners.

Henry and Leroy who were babysitting little Neal had taken him out for a walk in the forest. Little Neal was now six months old and started to take in his surroundings a little bit better. Henry had argued with Leroy that is was good for Little Neal to go out and see the white world but in reality Henry was tired of being cooped up inside so now here they were up on the hill side overlooking Story Brooke.

A heavy noise could be heard in the distant and Leroy perked up, he knew the sound. He grabbed Henry, yanked Little Neal out of his stroller and started to run down the hill, looking for a good place to hide. He knew he couldn't outrun that which was heading their way.

'What are you doing' Henry yelled. He wasn't expecting Leroy to drag him downhill so Henry fell face down in the snow.

'Avalanche' Leroy barked. Henry turned around and this time he saw and heard the thundering sound coming at them at an alarming speed. They started to run again but were no match for the white freight train heading their way. Henry and Leroy realized this was it, they were going to die. Leroy in a desperate attempt to protect the children jumped on top of Henry and Little Neal and then a deafening silence. ..nothing

Leroy opened one eye and to his amazement saw a woman standing in front of him, Henry and Neal and she was protecting them with a magical shield. The avalanche went over them without actually hitting them. It was like a big giant waterfall that went over them, except this was made of snow and ice. It took several seconds but then it was all over. The woman turned around and ran towards Leroy.

'Get off him Dwarf'

The woman pushed Leroy of Henry and Little Neal. Leroy was still shaking by the whole ordeal when he realized that this woman who saved him was none other than the Evil Queen, the same one who had disappeared 6 months ago. Leroy would have recognized that voice anywhere.

Regina turned Henry over to see if he was alright. Henry coughed up some snow but seemed alright otherwise. She carefully lifted Little Neal out of his arms and gave the baby a quick once over. Little Neal seamed to find everything rather amusing since he gave her a toothless grin and squealed in delight. Regina quickly handed Neal over to Leroy.

'Henry' Regina carefully brushed some snow out of Henry's hair. Henry on the other hand just stared at her. She had changed, her hair was so much longer, she was a whole lot skinnier and yet there was something he couldn't quit place but the moment she got up and pulled up him to his feet he noticed. She was pregnant.

'MOM !'

'Henry!'

'How, why…where'

Mother and son hugged. Leroy just simply stood there and it felt kind of awkward, like he was intruding on a very intimate moment.

'I felt your fear and before I knew it I was here' Regina held on to him so tight that Henry felt the baby kicking in protest at the tight squeeze.

After a few seconds Regina turned towards Leroy.

'You take my son back to Story Brook and have him check out at the hospital and I'll magic Neal to the Hospital straight away, he wasn't in the snow for very long but I will not take any changes with Neal. I don't have enough magic left to transport all of us in at once'

'Mom, will I see you again, please' Henry begged his mom. 'Don't leave again without saying goodbye'

Regina looked at him, nodded. 'I won't, I'll be waiting for you at the hospital' and then she was gone.

Leroy and Henry made it back to Story Brook in record time. Leroy remembered what Regina had told him and he wouldn't take no for an answer so no matter how much Henry protested he was first being checked out by a doctor.

Regina had appeared in the children's ward of the Hospital and quickly handed over Little Neal and explained everything, after she had done that she went in search of Henry who should also be near. She didn't think anything was amiss with the both of them but still it was a better safe than sorry.

After dropping off Henry at the Hospital Leroy went straight to city hall where a council meeting was taking place. He bursts through the doors, panting heavily.

'The Ice Queen attacked Henry, little Neal and me'

'WHAT' Snow jumped up. The fear of losing her little boy, gripping at her heart.

'Where are they' Charming demanded to know.

'In the hospital' Leroy sat himself down on a chair, he needed a moment. He took a deep breath.

'The Ev….'Leroy stopped for a moment and then continued 'Regina came to our rescue. She stood in front of the avalanche and it went straight over us, she put up a magical shield, then she took little Neal and magiced herself to the hospital, she said something about such a tiny body having difficulty retaining body heat and that it was better safe than sorry'

Leroy was surprised by himself, he had called her Regina instead of the Evil Queen like he used to. He had felt sorry for her after what Emma had done to her.

Snow and Charming were already on their way towards the door, eager to get to their son.

Henry was in heaven. She was real and she was here with him. He had been thoroughly checked by several doctors and he was just fine. Regina visibly relaxed, her son was just fine. The moment she felt his deadly fear she felt her magic build up for a huge outburst, she had not known what would happen but she had experience it enough to know to just go with the flow.

Emma followed her parents towards the hospital and after making sure her little brother was just fine she went in search of Henry. After asking a few nurses where he was she came bursting into his room. She wanted to ask him how he was doing after his ordeal with the avalanche and maybe just maybe she ran into Regina but no such luck. Henry was alone in his room, crying.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

I like a little humor in my stories and this chapter has that. (I think)

**Gone**

**Chapter 3**

Regina made her way towards the doors of the Hospital. She had to leave, she wasn't ready to face everyone. When she stood outside, she took a deep breath and waved her hands, nothing happened. She groaned, not now. She had experienced difficulty with her magic ever since she defeated Zelena and with the pregnancy it had even gotten worse. That damn white magic of hers.

OK, she couldn't get back, well not yet anyway with the help of her magic. It could take a minute, hours, even days or weeks before she could access it again. She knew she had used a lot diverting the avalanche over Leroy, Henry and little Neal. She had gotten a big kick out of it but right now, she couldn't even magic herself a cupcake, which by the way she really wanted. She sighed, what now.

Ah, a car. No, she had no money with her. Hell, she didn't even have a proper coat with her and now she was freezing. Why the hell was it this cold in Story Broke. Maybe she could get somebody to lend her a car. She laughed cynical, yeah right, like that was going to happen.

Well, then she was going to steal one. One way or another she was getting the hell out of dodge.

She walked into one of the backstreets, saw a car and decided that throwing a rock through one of the windows would have to do the trick. She had seen on TV how real car thieves did it but she figured that was never going to work for her.

She found a big rock not too far from the car and stood in front of the driver's window. Alright here goes, she threw the rock and it bounced back at her. She nearly got hit by the rock. What the…this didn't happen in all those movies she had seen over the years with Henry.

Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Regina was actually trying to steal a car. She had followed Regina out of the Hospital because after seeing Henry crying she sure as hell was going to try and have Regina stay. She saw Regina give the rock another try and this time it went through. Regina proceeded to clean out the glass from the front seat and Emma could tell she was now trying to connect the wires.

'That's the wrong combination'

Regina's heart nearly jumped out of her chest voluntarily. She realized she wasn't cut out as a car thief and got out.

'You're not talking to me are you. Where do you think you are going. ' Emma watched Regina walk towards the bus stop. Regina completely ignored Emma and thought that maybe she could scare the bus driver into letting her get in the bus but then she figured that the bus wasn't going any further then the town border.

'Ok, that's it. Regina Mills you are under the arrest for trying to steal a car'

This did get a reaction out of Regina. She turned around as fast as she could. 'you wouldn't'

Emma got the handcuffs out and put them on Regina. 'Let's go. You didn't leave me any other choice'

Emma escorted Regina to the sheriff's station. She locked her up, she didn't know how else to get her to listen to her. Regina was still ignoring her. She sat down on the bunk bed that was inside her cell. She went to lay down with her back towards Emma.

'Why didn't you magic yourself back towards wherever you came from'

Silence.

'Regina, I am so sorry for what I did. I cannot apologize enough for what I did. It was stupid and yes, you were right I didn't think it through'

Silence.

'Oh, come on, give me a break, will you'

Silence.

'Fine, but your are not leaving until we've talked'

Silence.

Emma sighed, this was getting them nowhere. She opened the cell with the intention of getting Regina's attention some way or another but just as she was about the shake Regina's shoulder she noticed the former Queen was fast asleep. Emma collected several blankets and made sure Regina was warm and at least somewhat comfortable.

Great, Emma thought, Henry was going to hate her even more than he already did. She had just locked up his very pregnant mother. Emma figured that collecting something to eat from Granny's would maybe smooth things over with Regina a little bit after all pregnant woman needed to eat.

Emma entered the diner which was crowded due to the evening rush. She went over towards the bar and after a few seconds Granny came by to take her order.

'I would like two no make that three meals to go and '

Granny interrupted her from the get go. 'Is it true Regina is back'

Emma nodded. 'Yeah and she is very eager to leave again. I caught her trying to steal a car'

Granny raised her eyebrows. 'She tried to steal a car'

'Yup, in order to keep her here so I can talk to her I had to arrested her'

'you did WHAT !' Granny couldn't believe her ears. The Evil Queen under arrest for stealing a car what was the world coming too.

'What a minute, why is she trying to steal a car. Why didn't she just magic herself out of here or her cell for that matter'

Emma shrugged her shoulders. 'Don't know. I saw her try to magic herself out but apparently it didn't work'

Gold couldn't help but overhear the entire conversation. He was intrigued by it. He quickly magiced himself inside Regina's cell. He stood for a moment watching her sleep and when she turned around in her sleep he noticed the baby bump. He groaned, this was no bed for a pregnant woman. He whisked his hand and Regina was inside one hell of a comfortable bed with the best linen a woman could wish for. He was getting soft in his old age but he figured if Regina was going to stay he would need himself to be on her good side.

'He, what the hell are you doing Gold'

Gold shushed her the moment he all of sudden appeared next to her. 'Be quiet Miss Swan'

Snow stormed into the Sheriff's office and came to standstill next to Gold and Emma.

'I heard what you did but I needed to see this with my own eyes. Emma, what did you do'

Snow took a good look at Regina. 'Emma, did you just put a pregnant woman in your holding cell'

Emma just didn't know what to do anymore. 'I needed for her to stay, she wasn't listening to me so I saw no other way then, well that...' Emma pointed towards the cell.

'Well Dearies, at least I gave her a decent bed to sleep on, I trust that you will mention who gave her the bed' and with that statement Gold disappeared.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews. Just remember I am not an English native speaker/writer, so forgive me for the mistakes.

Chapter 4

Gone

Regina was slowly waking up. She had slept like a log, also one of the side effects from the pregnancy and the unstable magic. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Crap, she wasn't in her apartment but in a cell. She remembered all the events that had occurred the previous day. She had been arrested for stealing a car. She sighed in content, she couldn't remember that these cells had these kind of luxurious beds and or linen.

'Hey'

Regina looked up and stared into Snow's eyes.

'Thank you for saving Neal'

Regina remained silent.

'You want something to eat. Emma got you several meals last night but since you pretty much slept from the moment your head hit the pillow she went back for the breakfast version'

Snow studied Regina. Regina's hair had grown, she was skinny, far too skinny for a pregnant woman to Snow's liking and Regina's eyes displayed a sadness that hurt Snow to the core.

At that moment Emma came in with 3 breakfast meals from Granny's diner. Emma opened Regina's cell and handed over the breakfast. Regina didn't acknowledge Emma and scooted back on the bed so she was resting with her back against the wall. She had several of the linen rapped around her due to the fact that even inside with the central heating up high it was colder than it should have been.

'Granny says hello.' Emma murmured and placed the container at the other end of the bed. Regina grabbed the breakfast container and proceeded to eat it's entire contents and after she was done she eyed Snow's container that remained untouched so far.

Snow saw this and gave Regina her container as well. Emma and Snow looked on with astonishment when Regina finished that one as well.

'You want mine too'

'I don't want anything from you' Regina sneered. 'When will I be able to leave'

'You can't go anywhere anyway. A blizzard started last night and it will probably go on for several more days, if we are lucky' Snow said.

Regina's head snapped up. 'Why is it this cold in Story Brook, it should be cool but not like this since we are heading towards the Spring'

'Well, apparently Marion wasn't the only blast from the past Emma brought with her'

Regina started to laugh. 'Well, I could say I told you so… ah what the hell. I told you so'

'Ok, I deserved that'

Snow raised her hands. 'She brought back Elsa The Ice Queen'

'The Ice Queen ? Haven't heard from her. What does she want' Regina demanded to know.

'We don't know. All we know is that she came from Rumplestilskins vault where he…'

Before Snow could finish her sentence Regina finished it for her. 'Where he put the magic even he couldn't understand or control'

'Ah well, not my concern. So when can I leave'

'Not your concern' Emma repeated.

'Emma's made the mess, Emma must clean the mess. So when can I get out of here'

'You are not leaving'

'and why am I not leaving. I do believe my attempt at stealing a car wasn't that big besides it is my first offence in this world and technically I didn't steal it I vandalized it so that is a misdemeanor'

'Haven't you heard a single thing we've been telling you, there is a snowstorm out there that prevents you from leaving Story Brooke'

'Is my house still intact' Regina completely shut Emma out cause if she didn't she would do something she would regret. She had thought it would have been easier facing the woman who had destroyed her second chance but apparently she still had some anger issues to work out.

Snow nodded. 'Yes, when you left we've closed it off and left it up too Henry when and what to do with it. Henry hired someone to take care of the house'

Regina raised her eyebrows. Henry actually hired someone to…that was considerate of him but then again she had left him enough money so that financially he would have been taken care off but she hadn't thought he would use it for that.

'Well, Miss Swan am I free to leave this cell to go to my house'

'Fine but I'll drive you there'

'Miss Swan I don't want you near me. I might do something I'll enjoy but regret later on. So that leaves me walking or I'll get someone else to take me'

'I'll do it, I've got David's truck with me anyway'

Regina got up but when she was at cell door she stopped. She grabbed the bars . Her eyes turned white and it took her a moment to get her eyesight back. Snow was just walking back to tell Regina that Emma had the truck in front of the door.

Snow's breath hitched when she saw Regina, her eyes had turned white and there was purple magic flowing visibly through her veins. Snow freaked out but held it in.

'Regina'

'It's ok Snow, it's one of the side effects because of the fact I now have dark and white magic inside of me'

'It doesn't hurt' Snow wanted to know.

'No, it just takes some adjustment. Let's just go.' Regina didn't want to explain that it was hurting her, during the six months she had been on her own it had gotten less painful but still. Her dark and white magic were getting along most of the time but every now and then they collided.

'Ok, the truck is …WOW! Regina your eyes' Emma had come in to tell them the truck was standing by.

'Miss Swan how observant of you'

Snow handed Regina one off the deputy's winter coats that were hanging around the station.. 'Here you're going to need this'

Regina, Snow and Emma hadn't talked at all about the elephant in the room, namely Regina's pregnancy. Emma didn't dare to, Regina didn't want too and Snow felt like it wasn't her place to do so.

In the car Regina and Snow sat in relatively comfortable silence. Snow made sure to park near Regina's front door.

'Do you have the key'

Snow held up the key to Regina's front door. Snow got out as well and grabbed the groceries from the back of the truck. Emma had send Leroy shopping the moment she found out Regina was going to stay in her house during the upcoming blizzard. Leroy had done a good job, he had stored all of the groceries in the back of the truck, it was Leroy's way of saying thank you to the Queen for saving him.

'Do want me to go with you'

'No need'

'I just want to help, Regina'

'I don't need one of the Charming's helping me, look where that got us now and in the past'

Regina got out, walked over to her front door and without any problem she opened her door again for the first time since 6 months.

The house looked good, empty but good. Regina walked back out, grabbed the first of many grocery bags and after a few trips back and forth everything was in the kitchen.

Now the heating, Regina went in search of the fireplace and soon the main fireplace in the living room was lit. It was a start. Regina wondered if she could get the central heating to work. It took her some time and several tries but she got everything working and slowly the house became a little warmer.

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gone

The following morning Regina opened her eyes, still feeling rather tired, she knew it was because of the huge amount of magic she had been using the during her son's rescue. She put her head back on the pillow when she realized someone was knocking, no pounding on the front door.

She quickly ran downstairs to see what the emergency was. Henry stood at the front door, panting.

'You didn't answer you phone'

'I was asleep' Regina replied.

'Oh..can I come in'

'This is your house too, don't you have a key. Henry, you shouldn't have to ask'

'yeah, well.. I dunno.'Henry shrugged his shoulders, passed Regina and he went towards the kitchen.

'I thought you had left me again' and with that statement Regina's heart broke.

'I did not leave because of you, I needed time and space to breath. I was going under Henry and for a long time I wasn't in a good place. If I had stayed things wouldn't have gone well. I would have….' Regina faltered, they both knew what she could have done.

'Shouldn't you be at school'

'Mom, have you see the outside world' Henry shook his head, his mother had changed during the time she had left. First of all, she slept in late, she hadn't even bothered with her bedhead and now she hadn't even noticed the big white world outside.

'No'

Mother and son had a good look out the window. The world had come to a standstill. All was quiet and very white.

'Damn' Regina muttered. She took a look at the clock and realized that she not only slept through the night but most of the morning as well.

Henry chuckled. His mother cursing, the world had truly come to stand still.

'So, we're having an early lunch together since you only JUST woke up' Henry couldn't help himself, he had to point out that his mom had actually slept most of the morning. Regina gave Henry a stern look but noticed the mischief in his eyes. He grinned and together they made lunch. Henry like Snow and Emma the night before was left stunned at the amount of food his mother ate.

'Why are you staring at me'

'Mom, you eat a lot. I mean a lot. I haven't seen grandma eat this much once during her pregnancy'

'Oh, what you've only seen her during her last month, what do you know' However Regina pushed her plate away. She had some explaining to do.

'I eat a lot not only because I am pregnant it's also due to the dark and light magic within me, they use up a lot of energy, so my body burns up a lot of calories'

'You were pretty awesome when you diverted the avalanche' Henry told his mom.

'Thanks, white magic certainly has its benefits' chuckled Regina.

'White magic ?'

'Yes, when we defeated Zelena I accessed magic I didn't even know I had. I have learned over the last couple of months that its very powerful. However the dark en light magic are still add odds in my body so at times it makes my magic very unstable and with this little girl on the way it became even more unstable that's why I couldn't magic myself back home'

'You're having a girl !…'Henry became silent 'It's Robin's isn't it'

Regina nodded. There was no point in denying it.

'Wait a minute, you really wanted to leave me again' Henry's voice got an octave higher.

Regina had to laugh, that was something new, the changes Henry had undergone these last couple of months. He had definitely entered his teenage life.

'I am not ready for all of this, Henry. I thought I had dealt with it but seeing your mother just opened up old wounds. I don't want to talk to Emma or anyone else for that matter of fact about this whole messed up situation and what about Robin and his family, I have been accused of a lot of things but I have never been accused of being a home wrecker. So yes, you're right I want to leave again but like I said in my letter to you I never left because of anything you did, you are and you always will be my son and I love you….to the moon and back' Regina had used their standard little inside joke to show Henry how much she loved him.

Henry was glad his mother was being honest with him. He understood her reasoning to a certain level but the fact remained she was going to leave him again. He sighed, everything was so messed up.

'When did this Ice Queen started to make herself know' Regina carefully steered the conversation into another direction. Henry took the hint and went with the flow but this wasn't over yet. Operation 'Stay' was a go.

'It started several days after you disappeared. Her first victim was Anton, the car mechanic'

Regina perked up. Maybe she could get Anton to lend her a car, after she had brought them all over during the first curse he had changed from being a mouse in Cinderella's house into a real human and he had always been grateful for the change The Evil Queen had brought to his life.

'Where is Anton …. located' Regina demanded to know.

'Why do you want to know'

'Maybe I can get Anton to lend me a sturdy car and when this blizzard dies down a little bit, I can leave'

Henry's shoulders sagged. Regina saw it happen. 'Henry, maybe we can arrange something with miss Swan so you can come and visit me on a regular basis but you would have to keep my home a secret and I don't know if I can ask that from you'

Henry shook his head. 'You can ask me that, Mom and I will honor your request'

'Well, let's go and see if we can find Anton'

'You really want to go outside Mom' Henry said while looking through the window.

'Well, it's not going to get any better any time soon so we'll just have to risk it'

'but Mom, your pregnant'

'Yes, pregnant not an invalid'

Soon mother and son were about to head out but when Regina came back down stairs Henry had to laugh. His mother looked ridiculous, nothing fit her anymore due to her protruding stomach.

'Oh, will you stop it, nothing fits me anymore but this will have to do'

'Fine' Henry chuckled. 'His statue is inside his car shop so it's about a 10 minute walk, although with this weather it could take twice as much are you sure you're ready for this'

'Let's do this'

Mother and son were about to set out on an adventure together and Henry loved every minute of it.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews and storyfollowers.

**Chapter 6**

**Gone**

Regina regretted her bravoure after just 10 minutes into the cold. Why had she ever come up with this plan, she had to not only walk a whole lot longer than either one of them anticipated, she was also knee deep in snow. She hated it and by the way the baby was kicking up a storm, she also hated it.

After half an hour they finally entered the car shop. It had taken them 3 times the amount of time it normally would have. Regina was panting with exhaustion but there was Anton, he looked like a blue and white popsicle.

Henry saw that his mom was having a difficult time and wisely didn't comment on the fact she looked like death warmed over but started to explain that they had tried everything to get Anton back to his normal form. Gold and Belle had both come up empty even though they had been reading up on Elsa the Ice Queen but according to Gold he didn't had her locked up for nothing in the vault where he had only put magic that even he wouldn't mess with.

Regina wasn't hoping that Gold hadn't meant changing Anton back to Anton the Mouse because Anton had really liked his human form. She was slowly getting her breath back and started to circle Anton.

'He looks so cold and yet so alive' Regina commented. 'Have you touched him'

Henry nodded, he remembered that they had tried everything, even tried to thaw him with a big heater cannon but nothing had worked so in the end they had given up. Gold and Belle had gone back to researching the books.

Regina touched Anton's face and the moment she did so it was the moment something happened. Ice could be heard cracking, Anton began to melt.

'Mom, how did you do that' Henry quickly came towards the place Regina stood.

'I don't know, I don't even know what I did, I just touched his face so I could get a sense of what it would feel like'

Regina looked at her hands. 'White Magic' she murmured.

Henry quickly grabbed his phone and called his Mom.

'Ma, listen up. Mom and I are at Anton's and she's melting him. No, I am not kidding. I can actually see Anton coming back to life. Ok, we'll be waiting for you'

Emma put her phone down and stared with big eyes at Snow and David.

'That was Henry, he and Regina went to see Anton and apparently Regina has melted Anton back to life' Emma thought that sentence must have been the weirdest one she had ever said to anyone.

'She did what' Snow and David said simultaneously. They all wrapped up in warm winter clothes and then they were heading out. Little Neal was strapped into several layers of clothing but he was going to come as well.

It took the group about 15 minutes to get from one street to the other but they also arrived safe and sound at the car shop. Henry opened the door for them and when they got inside they could see Regina who sat near Anton who was nearly thawed out. He had regained his color back but was still unconscious.

'Maybe we should get him to lie down, cause he's about to crash or for a lack of a better word crack' David said.

'How did you do it, Regina' Emma asked. Regina said nothing still refusing to even acknowledge Emma's existence.

'She just touched him, she asked if we had done so but when she touched him it began' Henry filled in the blanks.

David couldn't help but stare at Regina. He could see in her face that everything that happened had taken its toll but she had a certain aura hanging around her. The clothes she was wearing looked ridiculous but Regina herself looked for a lack of a better word utterly content with herself.

Maybe, just maybe Regina had found Regina, David thought. Maybe leaving Story Brooke was the best thing she could have done so.

'I'll take him to the hospital once he is completely thawed out and have him checked out'

Regina took that as her cue to leave, she wasn't getting anywhere with Anton so she got up and started walking towards the exit doors.

'Mom, where are you going'

'Home' Regina said.

'Why don't we got to Granny's and have something to eat before we head home again' Henry asked. He was hungry again so his pregnant mother who told him not to long ago her body burned a lot of calories because having dark and white magic inside of her caused her metabolism to speed up had to be hungry as well. He could see the conflict in his mother's eyes.

'No, I would like to go home' Regina wasn't ready yet to face the prying eyes of Story Brooke's residents.

Meanwhile somewhere in Story Brooke;

The Ice Queen could feel it, someone was messing with her magic. Someone was able to undo what she had done. She needed to find this person and get rid of this person. Slowly she came out of her hibernation chamber, she needed to address the problem before it became too big. No one was going to destroy her new home, the home she so carefully had begun to craft out for herself. She wasn't yet ready to come out during the day since the temperature was still too warm for her liking but at night it was an entirely different matter. She would have to be patient for a little while longer.

Regina and Henry were heading back towards the house when Regina was hit by a craving for one of Granny's burgers. They had passed the diner just a few minutes ago and Regina began to falter. She really wanted one of Granny's burgers. Henry kept walking when he all of a sudden realized his mother wasn't following.

'Could you get me a burger' Regina asked.

Henry turned around in surprise. 'I thought you didn't want to go the diner'

'I don't but I'll wait outside while you can get one for me'

'No'

'So you would let your poor pregnant mother starve' Regina tried to put up a pouting face to see if her son would fall for that plea.

Henry threw his hands in the air. 'Fine. I'll be right back' Regina smiled, her son was to good for this world.

Regina and Henry walked back towards Granny's and while Henry bought the burgers Regina stood outside waiting for her son to return.

She noticed a somewhat bluish man walking towards her. He looked like he was heading towards the diner. She hadn't seen him before.

'Good afternoon, I don't believe we've met' He stuck out his hand.

Henry ordered the take away burgers and while he was waiting for them to be brought over he gave the diner a quick once over. The only other one in attendance was Leroy due to the blizzard so Granny had plenty of time to chat with him. She wanted to know how his mother doing. Henry was pretty vague with his answers until something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and to his horror he saw an Ice Man walking towards his mother. His mother didn't know about the Ice Queens henchmen so she didn't know that one touch could turn her into the same ice statue as Anton had been.

He ran towards the door, Granny followed his gaze and her hand came up. Oh, god no. He just had gotten his mother back, please god no but it was too late.

The Ice Man extended his hand towards Regina who returned the gesture in kind not wanting to be rude at such a nice gesture. She didn't get many of these gestures.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you very much for al the reviews. I take a deep bow in gratitude. Just to remind you, I am not a english native speaker/writer. So all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Chapter 7**

**Gone**

The Ice Man chuckled, sometimes it was just too easy in this realm. He shook the woman's hand and fully expected her to change immediately but to his utter amazement nothing happened. She didn't turn, she didn't even react to his touch other than to return the gesture. He grabbed her hand even more sturdier but to no avail. She wasn't changing.

'He, watch it' Regina snapped. The man was nearly breaking her hand. 'What are you doing'

The Ice Man was furious, why wasn't she changing. His Queen would be so displeased, but those thoughts were his last ones as he began to crack. He let go of Regina and looked down, his feet were frozen in place and before he realized it he himself became an ice statue. Regina was angry, why had this man attacked her, she hadn't even met him before. She pushed him in order to get some distance between him and herself and in doing so she unintentionally broke him into a million pieces.

Regina was in shock, what was going on when at that moment Henry ran through the front door at Granny's

'Mom, are you alright'

'Yes, of course. Who is this man'

'One of the Ice Queen's henchmen'

'I see and this is normal'

'No, Mom this is not normal, you're supposed to be an ice statue right now. What did you do!'

'Nothing, absolutely nothing, I swear. I shook his hand and that's it'

Henry looked at his Mom as she was staring intently at the ice pieces in front of her. He realized her combined magic of dark and white magic must be very powerful.

'I think it's your magic that's doing this'

Regina looked up and slowly nodded. 'Perhaps, when we get home you are going to fill me in on anything and everything that has been happening since I left and you are not going to leave a single thing out'

Granny had joined them outside and when Henry and Regina weren't looking Granny had a good look at the former Queen. Leroy had already told her that the Queen was with child but like the others Granny could see other changes. Longer hair, skinnier a little bit sadder but somehow Regina was glowing and she was supporting a rather large baby bump that even the winter clothes she was wearing couldn't hide anymore.

'Come inside, eat your burger here'

'No, thank you Window Lucas but I prefer to eat my burger at home'

'Leroy is the only other occupant, Mom' Henry figured his mother wasn't ready to go into Granny's due to the off chance of running into Robin or anyone else for that matter of fact.

'If someone is coming whom you rather avoid, you can go out the back' Granny offered. She knew exactly what to say.

Regina sighed, why not she thought. 'Ok, Let's go' Her craving for that burger had won out.

Henry, Regina, Leroy and Granny all sat at one table and had a snack together. If you would have asked Leroy only a year ago he would be sitting down with the Evil Queen and have a civil conversation with her he would have said not in a million years but here he was and he was actually enjoying her presence. It turned out that he and Regina had a similar sense of dark humor.

During the little meal Granny, Leroy and Henry filled Regina in on everything that had been going on since she had left. They left nothing out. The people of Story Brooke had blamed Emma for bringing Elsa The Ice Queen to their town but since she had been the savior before they expected her to solve this problem as well. They had faith in her.

Regina let out a sarcastic laugh. She had been the one defeating Zelena and no one seemed to remember or had heard about that little detail. The credit once again had gone to someone in the Charming clan. Somewhere along the line her little tidbit had gotten lost in the story. She felt her anger rising, nothing good she had done was ever going to stick with this people. Why did she even bother.

She stood up abruptly. She needed to get out of here.

'Well, I have to go' Regina put some money on the table but Granny refused her money. Regina left the money none the less. She wasn't going to be in no one's debt in this town. Henry sensed something was amiss.

'Mom, what is going on'

'Nothing, let's go'

'MOM !'

Henry refused to budge. He was going to find out what was bothering his mother.

Regina was about to leave when Henry yanked the door out of her hand and slammed it shut. Granny and Leroy stood there silently, wondering what going to happen next between mother and son.

'Mom, tell me'

'It's just very strange, Henry that the Charming's left out one little detail of their fight with Zelena'

'and what is that' Henry wasn't budging.

'I was the one that defeated Zelena, everyone else was on the ground because they got their butts kicked by Zelena or did you think my white magic suddenly appeared out of nowhere but no that part of the story seems to have gotten SNOWED under' Regina yelled.

Regina shoved Henry away and left Granny's diner. She was furious. She needed to calm down, she didn't want her dark and white magic in a turmoil again. It would end up with her in pain. She decided to walk back to her house and maybe she could just set fire to something in her own house that way she couldn't be accused of doing something evil.

She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings so when she collided with large mass it send her towards the pavement. Thank god for the heavy snowfall so she landed softly, no harm done.

'Gina !' and one pair of little arms settled around her neck. She had bumped into Robin and Roland and the little guy was hugging the life out of her.

'Regina' She heard his voice and knew she wasn't ready for this. He had broken her heart and she still hadn't picked up all the pieces. Keep it together, Regina, just keep it together for a few more minutes was all she could think off.

Robin was shocked, here she was. Regina the woman he once loved or still loved. He was still very confused over the entire situation. She had made the decision easier by leaving but here she was again and…she was obviously pregnant.

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

**If the writers of OUAT can introduce new characters so can I. Evil grin.**

**Chapter 8**

**Gone**

Regina and Robin were staring at each other for a few awkward moments when Roland tried to get Regina up but the little guy failed miserably.

'Oh, where are my manners. Please forgive me, Milady' Robin extended his hand and helped Regina up.

'Regina, I've …. We, I' Robin was at a loss for words. 'Is it mine' He stuttered.

'After six months is that all that all you want to ask me' Regina spat at him. 'Yes, it's yours, now if you'll excuse me. I am on my way home' Regina needed to get away from him before she was going to have a breakdown.

'Can we talk' Robin asked at her retreating back. Regina turned around. She wanted to scream NO ! but she knew she was being unfair. He wasn't to blame.

'Alright, come by my house tomorrow at noon, we can talk while we're having something to eat' Robin nodded sadly and walked off pulling a waving Roland along with him.

Regina felt the tears running over her face. She was left standing there staring at his retreating back. Don't look back, please don't look back. All of a sudden she felt a gently hand grab hers. Henry said nothing but gave her hand a small nudge. Together they walked back to the mansion, nothing was said, but then again nothing needed to be said.

Regina and Henry spend the rest of the afternoon at home. Regina mindlessly started dinner when she heard her mobile phone.

'Hello' She whispered.

'Hey' A deep heavy baritone voice sounded in her ear.

'Richard'

'What's wrong'

'Nothing'

'I know you, tell me'

'I'm fine'

'Right, just keep telling yourself that'

Henry walked in on his Mom talking on the phone.

'Hey Mom, what are you making'

Regina turned around.

'Is that Henry' Richard wanted to know.

'Yes, you want to say Hello'

'Yeah, put me on speaker'

Regina pushed the speaker button and introduced Richard to Henry.

'Henry' Richard's heavy baritone voice sounded through the air. 'Would you mind taking your mother to the nearest couch, have her lie down and put the phone on her stomach.

Regina started to laugh. 'You called just for that'

'Yes, now Henry is she on her way to the couch.'

Henry was stumped but did what Richard requested. He guided his Mom to the couch, had her lie down and put the phone on her stomach.

'Ok, Richard. She's on the couch' Henry said curious. Who was this man and how did he know his Mom.

'Alright, here goes' and before Henry could say anything else a booming singing voice came through the phone. Richard was singing to the baby in the most horrific false singing voice Henry had ever heard.

Regina chuckled, she kept her hand in front of her mouth so Richard wouldn't hear her laughing. Henry just stood there, he was utterly in shock. A man he had never seen or heard from was singing to his Mom's stomach. Who was this man that made his mother laugh, his curiosity was peeked.

Richard kept on singing and after five minutes Regina had fallen asleep despite the voice. Henry was still in complete shock . What was going on.

'Henry…he pssst, Henry. Is she asleep' Henry was torn from his thoughts by a voice softly calling him.

Henry gently picked up the phone from his mother's stomach and turned the speaker off.

Henry didn't know how to react.

Just Richard will do just fine Henry, how is she doing.' Henry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what his mother had told Richard.

'Henry, I know everything. I know she was known as The Evil Queen, I know about Story Brooke, I know about the curse, Zelena, Snow, Emma I know everything. I am from a Kingdom in the Enchanted Forrest myself. I was on a crusade to the promised Land when I was swallowed up by a portal that brought me to this realm'

Henry breath stocked. Richard knew everything.

'What..how' stammered Henry.

'I am on my way, Henry, If I really put my foot down I should be in Story Brooke tomorrow morning'

'Why are you coming'

'Your Mom needs me. She may not say it aloud but I could tell by the tone of her voice something big happened' Richard said and I am not one to leave my girls to fight for themselves'

'Your girls ? '

Richard sighed. 'I know your mother still has some issues to work out and she has been very honest about everything but you know what Henry, I can wait and I will wait because she is worth it'

Henry and Richard said their goodbyes and Richard promised that he would call as soon as he entered Story Brooke.

Henry was completely taken aback. Who was this guy and more importantly what was he to his Mom.

After half an hour Regina woke up from her nap to find Henry staring at her.

'Who's Richard'

Regina slowly got up, she knew she needed to tell Henry about Richard.

'I met Richard while I checked his finances. He had hired the company I work for too check his financial records because he suspected that his own accountant was cheating on him'

'and was he'

'what do you mean'

'was he getting cheated on'

Regina nodded. She had remembered Richards reaction when she presented him with the facts. He had fired the guy right then and there. He also had warned the appropriate authorities who had taken a great interest in the case. She had been on her way out of his office when he had addressed her with 'Thank you very much, Your Majesty' She remembered that her heart had plummeted.

Richard had known all along who she was, even after she had left Story Brooke she hadn't been able to outrun her reputation but Richard didn't seem to care much. He had left Sherwood Forrest to go on his quest to the Holy Land long before Regina truly became the Evil Queen. She had kept working for him due to the fact that the audit she was hired to do wasn't completely done yet.

He had been relentless after that particular day, kept asking her out, kept buying her flowers and had given her little gifts. She had told him she was pregnant with another man's baby which she thought would make him back off but no, after that he brought her everything she ever craved for and she had some weird ones.

Three months ago she had finally relented and let him take her out. He wasn't going to leave. She had tested him, gotten angry. She had even showed him what her magic could do, she had even pulled the Evil Queen card on him. He didn't seem to care one bit. He knew exactly who he was dealing with and he didn't seem to mind at all. She had told him every single little horrible thing she had ever done and still he hadn't run. He was in it for the long haul.

Meanwhile during Regina's story of Richard Henry's appreciation of the guy grew by the minute.

Regina was lost in her own thoughts about Richard. She had told him that she wasn't ready for another relationship or even if she was ever going to be ready ever again. He had told her he was a patient man and that it was sign from the heavens above that a woman from the same Enchanted Forrest happen to walk into his workplace at this particular time.

**TBC..**

**In the next chapter Ice meets Fire.**


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy as always any language mistakes are mine and mine alone since I am not an English native speaker/writer.

**Gone**

**Chapter 9**

After they had finished dinner, cleaned up the kitchen, Henry went upstairs in order to finish his homework. Regina lingered downstairs and decided to watch a movie. She poured herself some juice and for the first time in a long while she felt somewhat content.

She placed her drink on the table when she felt a chill enter the house. She saw how the floor under the front door became ice and at that moment her front door shattered into tiny little pieces.

'Well, hello. I do believe we haven't met' A lady in blue entered Regina's mansion in very graceful manner.

Regina stood up as fast as she could but before she could even summon her magic it was already around her. She had a wall of fire all around her, the scorching flames never once hurting her. They danced around her, embraced her every move.

Fire and Ice stared at each other, seizing each other up.

'You could have just simply knocked Dearie, why make the dramatic entrance' The Evil Queen had taken over and Regina let her.

'Ah, I thought why not do a proper introduction. I am Elsa also known as The Ice Queen to some of you'

'My name is Regina but you may know me as the Evil Queen. What is that you want'

'You killed one of my men'

'Oh, he was one of yours. I do apologize but he was rather rude'

Elsa didn't know what to make of this woman. Yes, she had heard the stories of the Evil Queen but she hadn't thought that the woman was this powerful. Elsa figured this wasn't the time and place to start a fight. She had underestimated the Evil Queen and that was something she wasn't going to do again. She needed to be at her full strength for such a fight, right now this Fire Queen had the upper hand.

'I'll let it slide for now but I warn you if it happens again I will come back for you'

Regina raised her eyebrow, did that blue bitch just threaten her in her own house.

'Well, knock next time. A good door is hard to find' Regina thought she was handling it well, no magical violence needed so far, she needed to conserve her energy, she had been using it a lot these past days. However at that moment Henry came running out of his room.

'Mom, what is going on' Henry saw that the Blue Lady turned towards him and a smile began to form on the Ice Queen's face. She had found the Queen's Achilles heel. She raised her hand and immediately an ice pick formed and it flew towards Henry but before Henry was hit it melted in midair and the heat in the house was beginning to become unbearable for the Ice Queen.

'You didn't just attack my son in his own house, you little cheap lollipop' Regina was furious.

The Ice Queen turned her attention back to Regina.

'It looks like I found your weakness. You cannot watch him 24/7 sooner or later you will lose sight of him and when you do I'll be waiting'

'You made a mistake threatening my son, I never considered you my problem, I was going to leave you alone, let the people of Story Brooke deal with you but because of what you just tried to do to MY SON you just made yourself my problem'

Regina lost control and reacted in rage, her magic took over and she send a large portion of her fire wall towards the Ice Queen who made an hasty retried. Small tiny ice drops were all that were left after she had gone and magiced herself away.

Since the Ice Queen had disappeared the huge fire ball had nowhere to go and was headed straight for Regina's kitchen. Regina raised her hand and the fireball returned to her and was absorbed by her body. She didn't want to set her kitchen a blaze, there was food in there.

Henry quickly ran downstairs after that and when they both made sure they were fine, together mother and son began to clean up but when Regina tried to magic a new door it failed. So Henry had no other option then to call his grandfather since his birthmother wasn't that practiced with her magic. Emma had all but given up on ever learning to control her magic after Regina had left.

Even despite the ongoing blizzard it would seem that every single soul in town had come to the town meeting. Everyone had heard about the return of the Evil Queen and wanted to know what was going to happen.

Emma had the greatest problems keeping it all together. Everyone was afraid that the Evil Queen would pair up with Elsa and then all hell would brake lose. Emma tried to keep it civil when all of a sudden Leroy bellowed that everyone should keep their mouth shut. That seemed to help a little.

Snow, Charming, Emma and several others such as Granny and even Leroy tried their best to reason with the rest of the town that Regina really wasn't here to wreak havoc. They explained that Regina had been the one to save Anton from being an Ice statue and that she had in fact killed one of the Ice Queen's henchmen. That seemed to do the trick and slowly everything died down.

'Maybe if she is willing she could stay and help us' One of the town's folk dared to say. That was something new. Someone actually dared to consider asking the Queen for help.

'The Queen has no intention to stay. She wants to leave as soon as the blizzard dies down a little' Gold said.

'Why'

Gold looked at Robin and Marion and with that small gesture everyone understood. There was no way in hell Regina would stay and watch her second chance at true love with another woman.

Gold was in the middle trying to say more when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and in surprise he showed Emma who was calling.

'Why is my son calling you'

'I am his grandfather' and with that Gold answered. 'Henry my boy…..calm down, what happened.'

For several minutes you could hear a pin drop in the town hall it was that quiet.

'I am on my way' Gold slid the phone back into place. 'It would seem that the Ice Queen just paid Regina a visit'

Emma paled. 'Henry'

'Henry is fine. Regina's is fine it would appear that this round goes to the Evil Queen. The Ice Queen was send running'

The entire town hall cheered.

'but why did Henry call you'

'The Ice Queen blew up Regina's front door and after the confrontation Regina ran out of…steam so to speak'

Before Emma could even say anything everyone had packed up their stuff and were heading out towards Regina's mansion. Oh, boy Emma knew Regina didn't want all of this, she wanted to be left alone. They would see her pregnant belly and from what Emma had witnessed these past few days Regina didn't want the attention.

Henry was waiting for them at the front door, well the front entrance since the door wasn't there anymore. He looked surprised at all the commotion but even more at the amount of people gathering.

'Where is your mom, kid' Emma asked.

'Backyard, she's kinda ….cooling off' Emma looked bewildered at Henry's statement but she went in search of Regina. She found Regina in the middle of her backyard sitting on the ground, around Regina the snow had melted so she was sitting on the grass. Emma returned back to where the crowd was and looked for Gold who had just replaced Regina's front door with an identical one.

'Gold, could you conjure up a big warm coat for Regina. One that she actually fits' Emma returned with a brand new winter coat to the backyard and softly placed it around Regina's shoulders.

'Hey'

'Hey'

Emma was just grateful she didn't get her head bit off, progress was being made she thought.

'She threatened Henry and she shouldn't have done that, I…'Regina threw her hands in the air. 'lost it'

'That's OK. She shouldn't have done that' Emma knew that threatening Henry was the Ice Queen's first mistake and it was going to be her biggest mistake. It was the mistake she was going to regret.

'Nobody's does that to our son, Emma, nobody'

Emma just nodded, glad that for once she was out of the Regina's magical firing line. Regina had even called her Emma.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

When I write I usually know where it is going but with this I had no idea until this afternoon, BOOM! it hit me. Well it has taken me 15 chapters to come to this conclusion but none the less I got there. So you've got a lot more chapters to go, hope you keep reading.

Languages mistakes are all mine, reason being that I am not english speaker/writer.

Enjoy

**Gone**

**Chapter 10**

Regina and Emma slowly made their way back to the front door.

'What are all these people doing here' Regina was immediately on high alert when she saw the large crowd at her front porch.

Emma felt the tension radiating from Regina. 'It's Ok, they are here to see if you are alright' That earned her a Regina glare.

Regina didn't feel at ease. She wasn't used to this and when she came in full view of the crowd they all got silent. It was a weird spectacle the entire town staring at Regina who nervously fidgeted with her hands. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Emma noticed that every time Regina touched her hands small white sparks were visible.

Regina took a deep breath, she was a Queen after all. She started to walk towards her new front door and the people gave way. She was not stopped, not spoken to, nothing was said or done. She opened her front door, turned around.

'Go away, leave me the hell alone' and she closed the door.

'You heard my Mom, go away. Leave her alone' Henry waited until he saw the crowd slowly leaving, it only left Gold, Belle, David, Hook, Snow and Emma on Regina's front porch.

'Ok, Kid what happened' Henry opened the front door and all quickly got in due to the immense cold. Henry told them everything that had happened. He left nothing out, except he didn't mention Richard somehow that didn't feel right.

'Miss Swan I don't believe I invited you in'

'Regina' Emma sighed. 'aren't you the least bit tired of this little game between us' Emma thought that after their little talk in the backyard she would have been given a little bit more credit.

'Little game. You think destroying my second chance at happiness is a little game because you couldn't use what little brain you do have and leave the past alone'

Before anyone could act Regina waved her hand and Emma was gone.

Snow and Charming were flabbergasted at the spectacle in front of them.

'Don't give me that look. She is doing just fine, I send her back to be with little Neal and his watchdog Ruby. I don't want her in my house. I promised Henry a long time ago I would try to be good but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate that woman in my own house'

Regina proceeded to walk up the stairs like the others weren't there.

'I am going to bed and since I now have a new front door again, please make sure you lock up when you leave'

What was left of the group was left behind. Slowly they all began to leave. Henry made sure they were properly escorted out of the house and locked up behind them.

He went upstairs and found his mother already changed and in bed.

'He, come here' Regina said. She quickly gave him the once over again, checking if nothing had happened to him. She wanted to see with her own eyes that her flames didn't scorch him or that the ice hadn't harmed him.

'I am fine but Mom did you have to do that to Ma'

'Ma?'

'Yeah, I call Emma Ma and I call you Mom'

Regina let out a small chuckle. 'You have it all figured out, haven't you'

Henry hummed in agreement.

'But to answer your question Henry, yes I had to do that. Your mother and I were never the best of friends and I don't think we will ever be after that little stunt she pulled but I can tell you one thing if she ever gets hurt it's not because of something I did'

'Deal' Henry said. 'Deal?' Regina said. 'Have you been spending time with your Grandfather. 'I've been helping out in his store sometimes'

Regina didn't like that one bit but since so far nothing seem to be amiss with Henry she would let it slide. 'Don't make any deals with him, even when they seem harmless, it will bite you in the end'

Henry said goodnight to his mother and left to go bed as well. Morning came all too soon. Henry groggily picked up his phone. He had left his number with this guy Richard and he was the one calling.

'Hello'

'Hey, Henry. Crossing the town border…right now. So tell me how to get to your mom's house'

Henry gave directions and after about half an hour he heard someone knocking softly at the door. He had been waiting on the stairs so his mother wouldn't wake up when Richard came calling. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

The man was big, no scratch that he was gigantic. He had reddish hair, was supporting a few days old reddish beard and was built like a tank. He wasn't anything like Henry imagined. He was totally not his mother's type but then again what did he know however it would appear they had become more than just friends. Henry was surprised.

'Henry I presume' The man stuck out his hand but didn't enter. Henry shook his hand and only after Henry had invited him in the man entered the house. He stood in the hallway.

'Well, Henry I am Richard Heart, nice to meet you'

Henry didn't know what to do or say, come to think of it he had just invited a complete stranger into the house, what the hell was he thinking. Well, his mother seems to trust this man so he guessed it would be alright.

'She is still sleeping'

Henry nodded.

'Come on, I could do with something to eat and I think when your mother wakes up she will want to eat as well. Point me to the kitchen, young lad.'

Henry and Richard sat down after making themselves breakfast when there was another soft knock at the door. Emma stood in front of the door. She wanted to make sure Regina was alright after last night's ordeal and to be honest she wanted to see if she could patch things up even if it was just a little bit. Emma wasn't expecting a total stranger to open the front door. She was completely taken aback. Who was this.

'Ha, you must be Emma. Regina told me about you. I am Richard, nice to meet you'

'Hello' Emma stammered, she was completely taken aback with the fact that Regina actually told an complete stranger who she was. There was still hope for her.

Meanwhile upstairs Regina had woken up. She heard voices coming from downstairs, couldn't these people understand one simple request, she had asked them to leave her alone, to go away. She sighed but then she heard a familiar baritone voice… that was Richard.

Regina hurried downstairs but stopped when she saw Emma in the Kitchen with Richard and Henry. Regina had a lump in her throat why must this woman involve herself in every single aspect of her life, first she had 'stolen' Henry from her, then she destroyed her second chance at True love with Robin and now she was talking to Richard. Regina felt the rage build. White sparks flew everywhere.

Richard sensed her. He looked up and his face lit up. He quickly walked over to her and gently lifted her off the last couple of stairs and placed her on the ground.

'Missed you munchkin, come here. I can see you need this' He engulfed her in his arms and right then and there Regina knew everything would be ok. All of her rage and worries seemed to evaporate.

Henry was about to join them and had in fact slid of his chair with every intention to go and be with his mom when Emma stopped him and whispered softly 'Don't'

After a few moments Richard and Regina joined Emma and Henry in the kitchen. Regina glared at Emma but said nothing. She didn't want to kill the mood now that Richard was here.

'Made you pancakes' Richard slide a few of them onto Regina's plate. 'you want some to, Emma'

'No, I had already had my breakfast. Since someone decided I had to babysit my little brother last night' Emma gave Regina an all knowing look 'I decided to spend the night at my parent's house and my little brother woke up me very early this morning'

Richard nodded. 'If I remember correctly his name is Neal, right'

Emma was surprised to know that Regina apparently had spilled the beans to this man.

'Don't look to shocked. I must inform you that I am from the Enchanted Forrest myself. I am from a kingdom that was near your grandfather's. I must say that I never had the pleasure of meeting your mother Snow since I was on a Quest to the Holy Land.'

'How did you get here' Emma wanted to know.

'Well I met this sorcerer called Jaffar who was into dark magic. He send me away through a portal and I ended up in….' Regina kicked him under the table. Richard looked up.

'Why are you kicking me woman? ' He glared, while rubbing his sheen.

'She doesn't need to know where you live'

'Why not'

'Cause I don't want them to know. The Charming Family always seems to be able to destroy what little happiness I have gathered'

Richard grinned. 'So I make you happy'

'oh shut up' but the damage was done. Richard's day was made. He made her happy, his loud laugh rang through the entire mansion. Emma smiled, she liked this guy.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**The answer who Richard is but many of you already guessed it. **

**Lanuage mistakes are all mine due to...well you know by now I suppose. **

**Gone**

**Chapter 11**

While having breakfast together they all filled Richard in as to what had happened. He didn't seem at all surprised with the fact that Regina's magic was all over the place. He had been around for many mishaps. He told Henry and Emma that Regina kept it pretty much together but every now and then something went amiss. He wouldn't elaborate on what had gone wrong but from the looks he and Regina shared it must have had been epic.

Emma saw that everything was just fine and got up to leave. 'Regina, Richard since the town meeting from last night was once again a bust we're trying to have one again tonight. Maybe it would be nice if you came'

Regina shook her head. 'When hell freezes over' Regina had to chuckle a little when she uttered that phrase, isn't that exactly what was happening right now, so who knows maybe she was going to show up.

Richard intervened. 'We'll think about it'

Emma nodded. She liked this man who apparently had inserted himself into Regina's life.

'Robin is coming over at lunch time to talk' Regina decided to drop the bomb unexpectedly.

Silence engulfed the breakfast table.

Regina took a deep breath. 'I bumped into him when I left Granny's yesterday. I needed to talk to him anyway. He is the father, he has a right to know whatever it is he wants to know' and with that Regina got up and walked off. 'I am going to take a shower'

Emma, Henry and Richard watched her leave. Emma figured she was back on Regina's good side since she was still in the house and they actually had breakfast together but most importantly she was still breathing.

'So I know he is the baby's father but who is this Robin Hood' Richard softly asked the question.

'Well actually his name is Robin of Locksley' Henry told Richard who visibly paled after that. 'What is it' Henry asked. 'Something wrong'

'I had a best friend back home who was called Robin of Locksley' Richard said.

'Where was your home'

'Robin's ancestral home was in Notthinghamshire. I used to visit him often. My father had a summer palace in the area.'

Henry yelped all of sudden. 'Wait a minute, are you by any chance Richard The Lionheart'

Richard nodded. 'Yes, I was known as the one with that name'

Emma slowly lowered her head in her hands. This was going to be a disaster. Regina was going to roast her. She had taken Robin away from her and now that Regina had a new beau it would seem the two men knew each other. Maybe it was best if she made a run for it.

Henry had totally gotten silent. He was sitting next to Richard The Lionheart, wow. His mom sure knew how to pick her men. Henry made an clumsy attempt at giving Richard a proper bow.

'Oh, please, don't do that. I hated it when that they did that in the old days I am sure as hell not going to start now.'

'Does mom know'

'Yes, Henry I've been completely honest with her, except for the fact that the father of her baby used to be of my best friends but in my defense I didn't know he changed his name into Hood'

Richard decided that the best approach would be the honest one. So when Regina came back downstairs fully clothed and relaxed after her shower he told her straight away.

'I know Robin from back then'

'back when'

'We grew up together. I told you about my best friend, remember.'

'Yes, you did but you never mentioned a last name'

'and I didn't know Robin Hood and Robin of Locksley were one and the same'

'Touche'

'Will it be a problem for you' Richard asked.

Regina looked at this man. He had been completely honest with her from the get go, so she shook her head.

'No, is it going to be problem for you'

'Don't think so. I fell in love with you not with him' Richard grinned.

'You love me ?'

'From the moment you walked into my office, telling me I was getting screwed over'

Regina smiled. She had remembered that but unlike Richard she just wasn't ready yet to love again

'I told you, my beautiful Queen I will wait for you' Richard got up, kissed Regina on the head and walked off.

'Henry, why don't you show me the spare bedroom so I can unpack, take a shower and after that Henry can show me around town so your mom and Robin can have this talk'

Emma and Regina stared at Richards retreating back when Emma couldn't help herself.

'He is good for you'

Regina turned around so fast that Emma got scared.

'I don't want you near him, I don't want you to breath a word about Richard to anyone, not until I am ready to and if you do Emma, if anyone of your family does anything to jeopardize this whatever it is Richard and I have or will have I will kill off your entire family in a blink of an eye and you know I will'

'I will not tell a living soul' Emma said, slightly taken aback with Regina's display of the Evil Queen. So much for being on her good side.

After Emma had left, Regina went about cleaning the kitchen when all of a sudden a thought hit her mind. Richard had to have come here in his car. She quickly went to her front door and after opening it she knew she was right, he had driven here in his Range Rover. This was her way out but that would mean leaving Henry again. Regina had to think this through.

Richard and Henry came back down with their jackets in hand. Regina was sipping a tea at the kitchen table. She was in such deep thought that she didn't hear them coming.

'He, Mom'

Regina nearly let the cup of tea fall out of her hands.

'Oh, Oh, Henry she planning something. I can see the wheels in her head turning' Richard joked.

'You know me so well, dear' Regina stuck her tong out. Henry grinned, his mother had changed.

'Well, we're heading off, I think I am going to show Richard the most important landmarks of Story Brooke, like your vault' Henry grinned. 'and of course Granny's. That place is an extremely important landmark or maybe I can show him where you first used your light magic'

'Great, why not' Regina muttered 'Let's show him the place I became a magical switch, lights on, lights off'

Henry and Richard chuckled. 'Well we're off' Henry was out the door. Richard lingered behind.

'You've got my number, right'

Regina nodded.

'Don't hesitate to call'

'I won't'

Richard and Henry weren't even gone that long when her doorbell rang. She slowly walked to her door, all the while taking deep breaths. She could do this and with that thought she opened the door.

'Hello, Robin'

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much for all the reviews it is very much appreciated, so thank you,**

**Gone**

**Chapter 12**

Regina backed away, so Robin could enter. He did so hesitantly. He followed her to the Kitchen where she nervously busied herself with making herself another tea and a coffee for Robin.

'So it's mine' He said softly.

'Yes, she is yours' Regina stated.

'A girl ?'

'Yes'

Regina held up her hand and several photo's appeared in her hand. She gave them to Robin.

'These are some of her ultrasound photo's'

Robin studied them intently, not wanting to miss anything.

'Did you know you were pregnant when you decided to leave'

'No, I did not'

'Why didn't you return when you found out'

'and then what, Robin. Please tell me, what would you have done, leave her for me. I don't think so. She is your wife, Roland is the son you both share.'

Robin remained silent and Regina knew what his answer was. No, he wouldn't have left Marion, she understood. He had told her he would walk to hell and back for his first wife, so whom was she kidding. She had done the right thing not coming back when she had found out she was pregnant.

'Would you have let me know I was becoming a father again if Henry hadn't been knocking at dead's door'

Now it was Regina's turn to remain silent. She sighed. 'I honestly don't know if I would have'

'Dammit Regina, you would have deprived me of my getting to know my daughter'

'In case you didn't know, I got hurt badly that evening in Granny's. I gave you my hart and you took and crushed it. I would have been better off if my sister had done so at least that way I wouldn't have felt the pain of seeing you with her'

Robin wanted to interject but Regina cut him off.

'Yes, I know you are not to blame but still, Robin you hurt me. You took that which I so carefully protected after what happened to Daniel and yes, I gave it to you freely but then she came back and it was like I didn't matter anymore, like I didn't existed'

Regina sighed deeply, could this get any messier. Robin sat down as well and both of them remained silent, both of them not really knowing what to do or say next.

'You were right. I did hurt you but you do matter to me so how do we move forward from here cause I want to be a part of my little girls life'

'I don't even know if I am going to stay here in Story Brooke, Robin but I know one thing for sure. She will know that you are her father. We will work things out, I don't know right how we will do that but somehow we will. She's not going to be a victim of circumstances here. She is completely innocent in this whole goddam mess'

Robin slowly got off his stool and walked over to Regina. 'May I' He gestured towards her stomach.

Regina nodded. 'Sure, She is not very active right now, so you probably won't feel a thing but go right ahead'

He gently laid his hand on her stomach but like Regina said all was quiet down there.

'Thank you'

Robin walked away but just before he walked out he turned around. 'You do realize I have to tell Marion about us'

'I thought she would have found out by now, if not from you someone would have done so if nothing else just to take a stab at the Evil Queen'

Robin shook his head. 'No, she doesn't know and you are not that Queen anymore, so stop selling yourself short Regina'

'We'll keep in touch, Robin for now I am not going anywhere until this episode of Ice Age is solved. That bitch threatened my son and no one does that in my own house'

Robin grinned. 'She's back' He said.

'Yeah, I am back' and with that Robin left and Regina's face crumbled. She had done it, she had put up a strong façade but she was crumpling now. Tears were flowing freely. Damn, those pregnancy hormones.

Robin was in deep thought when he nearly bumped into Henry and Richard.

'Oh, Henry, how are you doing…Oh, god my King, you are alive' Robin immediately bowed before Richard.

'Oh, no you don't Robin' Richard grabbed Robin before he could finish his bow. 'Don't do this, we are old friends and friends don't bow to one another'

Richard and Robin were glad to see one another again. Richard debated whether or not he should invite Robin back in but he figured this wasn't going to sit well with Regina. He made an appointment with Robin to meet him in an hour or two.

'Robin, before you leave you must know this. I came here because of Regina'

Robin was stunned. 'How, when…where'

'We'll talk later. I'll explain everything but right now I must go and be with her'

Robin nodded 'I'll see you soon, my King' and with a slight bow he left.

Richard and Henry entered the house and saw Regina staring absentmindedly at a wall.

'Reggie, you ok'

'I told you to stop calling me that, Richard' Regina snapped. 'and it's not funny, Henry. I don't want to hear the name Reggie coming from you lips, do we have an agreement young man.'

Henry stopped his chuckling immediately. He knew from the tone of voice his mother was using she meant it. He figured the talk didn't went well.

'The Charming's called, Snow asked if I could come by and see if I can defrost another one of the ice statues before tonight's town meeting'

'I'll go with you' Henry exclaimed. He wanted to see it again, it was funny watching someone thaw. He giggled.

'I am going to see Robin and his Merry Men. They deserve an explanation as to why and where I disappeared to during the crusade to the Holy Land'

Regina didn't like it one bit that Richard was going to see Robin but what could she say, so she opted to remain silent. Richard felt her giving him the cold shoulder.

'Don't be like that Regina. I owe it to them and I also want to explain to him that you are the woman I love and that he should back off…unless you don't want him to'

Richard breath hitched at the last part of that sentence. This was what it all came down to, what would she say, who would she choose.

'He and I are no longer an issue' Regina surprised herself with that revelation. 'We don't know yet how everything is going to work out but THAT became pretty obvious during our talk'

Richard sighed in relief, now he had a chance and he sure as hell was going to fight for his Queen. He couldn't help it, he walked over to her and kissed her senseless leaving Regina totally bewildered behind when he walked off. Henry beamed with joy. Maybe his mom found happiness away from Story Brooke. Operation Stay was looking better by the minute.

'You take the car, I'll walk to Robin's place' Richard practically skipped out of the house. Regina had to laugh at his antics. He was so not the man she would normally fall for.

'Let's go Mom. Where are we going.'

Regina and Henry got in the car. 'We're getting together at your grandma's place'

The Range Rover made sure that the two were at Snow's and David's place on time. Henry knocked and Emma was the one open.

'Hello' Emma was a bit nervous. Regina was early. Snow and David hadn't come back yet from the Hospital where they had an appointment with little Neal so Henry, Regina and her were on their own.

Henry felt the tension in the room grow by the minute. This morning Richard had been there to break up any unwarranted tension but now both of his Moms were alone. He just hoped grandma and grandpa would hurry up but before he could even finish that thought Regina crumbled towards the floor and started to shake violently.

**TBC…**

Richard skipping for joy, I was debating whether or not I would let a grown man do that...but then I remember my brother, he used to do a weird kind of jumps that you could describe as skipping and I thought why not..and he still does even do he has surpassed the respectable age of 50.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for al the reviews they are much appriciated, keep them coming. Suggestions are welcome, they give me ideas or help me to move along the story. **

**So thanks. Once again I am not english, so any language mistakes are all mine. **

**Gone**

**Chapter 13**

Emma had seen such attack before, back when she was still in the orphanage one of the boys had an epileptic seizure. She knew she had to get stuff out of the way, give Regina room so she wouldn't bash into things. She started to remove some of the furniture near Regina making sure she wasn't getting hurt.

Meanwhile Henry started to panic. He had never see his mother like this, in his panic he only knew of one thing, get Richard to help. He frantically pressed the buttons on his phone. Thankfully Richard answered straight away.

'It's Mom, she on the floor shaking, she….'Henry started to lose it.

'Henry, give the phone to an adult. Henry do it NOW!' Henry gave the phone to Emma who couldn't do much more for Regina at the moment.

'Emma, is she having a seizure'

'Yes'

'It's OK but do not touch her, her magic is unstable due to the fact her white and black magic are at odds with one another right now and if you touch her she'll send you flying. Just keep Henry away from her, she wouldn't want him to get hurt by her'

Emma immediately grabbed Henry and made sure he was at a safe distant away from Regina who thankfully had calmed down somewhat.

'Alright, now what' Emma was listening to whatever Richard was saying.

'If she has calmed down give her a pillow. She'll tell you want she wants and needs. Most of the time she just needs to sleep it off but it also helps when you touch her in a soothing way and Emma, I am on my way if there is anything you want or need to ask don't hesitate to call me again'

Emma disconnected the call, turned to Henry who was shaking. She grabbed him by the shoulders.

'Henry, go and get a pillow from Snow's bedroom' When Henry didn't move, she shook him and repeated the question. He finally came out of his trance and did what she requested. While Henry was in search of a pillow Emma went back to Regina who had stopped shaking.

'Regina' Emma softly asked. 'Regina'

'Em…ma'

Emma sighed in relief.

'I am here, what do you need me to do'

'Pillow'

'Henry is getting that'

Henry came back into the room and wordlessly handed the pillow over to Emma.

Emma gently sank to her knees and gestured towards Henry he do the same.

'Where do you want the pillow'

'Head'

Emma hesitated. Richard had told her not to touch Regina.

'Richard told me not to touch you because of your volatile magic'

Regina slowly lifted one of her hands and rubbed her fingers together, nothing happened. There were no sparks.

'It's OK, I am not magically charged anymore' Regina murmured. Her eyes were getting heavy.

Emma gently lifted Regina's head and placed the pillow under her. Regina slightly adjusted it but then snuggled into it. Emma started to rub circles on Regina's back and felt her whole body relax.

Emma and Henry just sat there and all the while Regina regained her strength Emma kept rubbing her back.

This was the scene Snow, David and little Neal walked in on.

'What exactly happened, Emma' asked Snow once they had hung up their coats, had put Neal in bed and they had settled down on the floor next to Regina, Emma and Henry. Snow and David had been shocked when they had walked in on their family on the floor but after some reassurance by Emma they had calmed down and now wanted to know what had transpired.

'Well, from what we have been told by Richard Regina's white and dark magic sometimes don't get a along, she gets these magical seizures when she's been using her magic a lot which has been the case' Emma explained.

'Who's Richard' David asked.

'Not my place to tell' Emma said. She had learned the hard way that Regina didn't take to kindly to her meddling with her love life. She wasn't about to repeat such a mistake again. Lesson learned.

The door swung open and Richard came bursting in with Robin in tow.

'He, Reggie. There you are, you scared me' Richard had lowered himself next to Regina and softly caressed her face. 'Big one, hey'

Regina slowly pried one eye open and gave Richard a small smile. 'It was to be expected after what I did these past few days and don't call me Reggie' Richard smirked. She was on the mend.

'You want to try and get up, so I can take you home'

'Just give me a few more minutes, Ok' she murmured, her voice heavy with fatigue. Snow and David busied themselves with making everyone cups of coffee and tea. Richard had Regina's head on his lap and had taken over the soothing touches from Emma.

After what seemed like forever Regina spoke. 'Could you give me a hand, Richard' Regina was ready to get up.

Gently Richard helped Regina up. She winced a couple of times but she got up . Snow and David got a good look at this man Henry and Emma called Richard. Snow thought he looked familiar, she had seen him before but she couldn't quit place him. She remained silent however, proper introductions were not the most important item on the list right now.

Emma quickly grabbed a chair so Regina could take a seat.

'Thanks, Emma'

'You're welcome'

Henry quickly came to his mother's side and very gently hugged her. He didn't let go of her.

'Has this happened before' Emma inquired.

Richard and Regina simultaneously nodded. 'Yes' Richard answered. 'Several times but it has become a lot less severe since the first time, her magic has begun to infuse itself together but sometimes this happens when her magic hasn't been able to settle after a huge outburst'

Regina took over. 'I got here when I felt Henry's fear and that took a great deal, then I diverted the avalanche, took Neal to hospital, Anton, the Ice Queens attack and after that it was just too much'

Snow gave Regina a cup of steaming Tea. Regina's hands were shaking but she took the tea gratefully. She quickly took a sip, her throat dry and raspy as usual was the case after such a seizure, whether they were big or small.

'Could you get her something to eat' Richard ask. 'These seizures take up a large portion of her energy, she can hardly keep up with the way her body is burning up those calories'

'Is that why she is so skinny' David wanted to know. Richard nodded. Snow quickly came back with some biscuits. Richard took a hold of Regina's tea so she could eat some of the biscuits.

'Your Richard the Lionheart' exclaimed Snow all of a sudden. 'Your kingdom did a lot of trading with my father's but while you were gone on a crusade your brother' Snow paused for a moment 'well, let's just say that your brother didn't seem to care much for his neighbours. He attacked the moment my father died but Regina defeated him and cut all ties with him but that was before she…well you know'

Richard knew what she was referring to, his brother had quickly declared war on just about every kingdom whenever he saw a moment of weakness and Leopold's passing would have been perfect moment to do so. The newly appointed Queen would not know what hit her but Regina hadn't been the easy target King John taught she would be. Regina had been vague about the details but from what he could gather she had humiliated his brother's army. This fact alone had established Regina's standing with the other kingdoms. They now knew not to mess with the newly appointed Queen.

Richard once again focused on Regina. She had munched on the biscuits and seemed to be getting her color back. Emma on the other hand saw Regina in a totally different light. She figured that if Regina would have focused on ruling her kingdom instead of chasing after Snow she would have been one hell of a ruler.

It was an weird situation. Robin had come with Richard to see what was happening with Regina and now he had to watch Richard care for her both of them completely forgetting he was in the room as well. He now knew how Regina must have felt that evening at Granny's…heartbroken and jealous.

'No thawing out ice statues today, I guess' Emma declared. Regina shook her head. 'No' she softly said 'No thawing out anything today'

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

There is a little bit of mature content in here, just a little, so I'll give a little warning...

**Gone**

**Chapter 14**

'Why don't you stay here, we will go to the Town Meeting. You don't need to go with us' Snow said.

Regina nodded. She wasn't going anywhere right now, this much she knew. She also knew she needed to sleep, regain her strength and for that she wanted to go home. She was still shaking a little bit when she got up. Robin and Richard immediately stood by her side but after a split second Robin relented. He knew his place. She wasn't his anymore. She had become his King's Queen.

'Richard, would you mind getting me home'

Richard knew enough to know why she wanted to go home. He silently asked Robin to watch out for her while he was getting the car near the door so she wouldn't have to walk far.

Robin escorted Regina out the door but the moment he saw her slightly wobble he carefully lifted her in his arms and walked downstairs. Regina didn't protest. Henry was hovering nearby not leaving his mother out of his sight.

Richard had the car positioned in such a way Robin didn't need to go far in order to deposited his precious cargo inside. Henry had already opened the door so everything went smooth.

Richard turned to Robin 'I'll let you know how it goes in the morning, alright. I'll take it from here'

'Yeah' Henry butted in. 'We've got it from here' Henry hadn't forgotten how Robin had ignored his mother after Marion returned although he knew it wasn't his fault Robin had plummeted in Henry's high standards.

Richard, Henry and Regina arrived safely at home. Richard gently lifted Regina out of the car, she had fallen asleep during the short ride. He put her in bed but not before asking Henry if he could make them something to drink and after his mom had been put to bed he joined Henry downstairs.

Richard made sure Regina was comfortable and under the covers. He didn't bother with her clothes, he didn't think it she would appreciate it if the first time he would see her without any clothes was when she was passed out.

After he and Henry had something to drink and had watched a movie both of them decided to turn in. Richard went in to check on Regina when he noticed the bed was empty and the shower was running.

After he let Regina know he was in the room while he waited for her to finish. Regina came out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Regina wasn't afraid to show him her little secret, a secret even Henry knew nothing about. She had a white string of hair running through the rest of it. She had taken out her contacts and Richard could clearly see the white in her eyes had taken over.

'Henry has not seen this yet, has he' Richard couldn't recall Henry ever mentioning it.

Regina shook her head. 'He doesn't need to know his mother has turned into a freak'

Richard sighed. They had been through this. He had told her numerous times she wasn't a freak and that once Henry gotten over the shock he would still see her as his mom.

Regina continued. 'I just wish he hadn't witnessed my meltdown this evening'

'It's not a meltdown, it's your white and dark magic trying to coexist and sooner or later he needs to know, hell they all need to know' Richard was about to leave when Regina stopped him.

'I would like it if you stayed'

Richard looked at her. 'Are you serious, woman because if I stay I won't be able to control myself and things will happen'

'I know' Regina murmured. Her hands taken a life of their own, running up and down Richard's arms, chest, face and even before Richard could react she was kissing him, passion taking over. Richard responded in kind.

'Have you ever done it with a pregnant woman' Regina chuckled while kissing the pulse point in his neck. Richard gently lifted her up the bed, making her comfortable for what he was about to do to her.

'No' Richard growled. 'but then again I've never done it with a Queen or an Evil Queen, a witch or do I dare to say it even with a freak of nature' Regina slapped him playfully on the head.

She could feel his deep laughter running through her entire body. The rest of the night was spend in utter bliss, both enjoying their uniting of body, mind and soul. True love was once again the beginning and the end of it all but Regina and Richard didn't care that they had started a legend that would live on for eternity all they cared about was each other.

The following morning Henry got up early and since all was still quiet in the house he decided he would surprise his mother with breakfast in bed. He knocked on the door before entering but since he didn't hear anything he carefully opened the door and peeked through it before barging in and that's when he saw it. Richard was sprawled out across the entire bed, naked. Henry was grateful for the fact that Richard had decided to sleep on his stomach.

Regina hadn't noticed Henry when she came out of the bathroom. So when she did see him her breath stocked. She hadn't used her magic yet to hide the white streak in her hair, nor did she have her contacts in. Mother and Son were staring at each other. Henry let the tray of food slip out his hands.

'Wow, Mom, what the hell…' Henry was at a loss for words. 'language, Henry' was all Regina could get out. Richard woke up to see mother and son looking at each other, Regina was waiting for a reaction and Henry was waiting for his mother's explanation.

'What's with the hair and what is wrong with your eyes' Henry stepped over the remnants of his surprise breakfast. Regina backed away, she was so afraid of her son's reaction. She was so sure he would reject her.

'Wow, Mom you look a little like the girl from the X-Men comics I collect. What's her name…. Rogue!' He touched the white streak in her hair and then took a good look at her eyes. They had gotten some color back but still the white remained dominant.

Richard was the one to answer. 'it's the combination of white and dark magic that is the cause of this' Regina remained rooted at the same spot, still not sure what Henry's reaction was to all of this.

'Awesome' Henry was still checking his mother out. 'Cool' Regina became a little more relaxed upon hearing Henry's words.

'Why didn't you tell me'

Once again it was Richard who answered 'She was afraid you would consider her a freak of nature'

Henry's facial expression became one of intense hurt. 'Mom?' He couldn't believe his mother thought so little of him but then again he hadn't given her much to go on looking back on it. He did take his distance with her upon learning she had been the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forrest.

'I love you no matter how you look' Henry whispered. Regina took a step forward and mother and son were engulfed in tremendous hug. Richard was quick to join in.

'Richard' Henry dared to ask. 'You are not hugging us while naked are you ?'

'Oh, shit' Richard immediately backed off and grabbed some of the sheets.

'I am going to take shower' Richard didn't know how fast to get away from these two. How embarrassing. Mother and son were teaming up on him. He all but ran towards the bathroom.

While Richard was in the bathroom hiding from all the embarrassment Mother and son cleaned up the mess made by Henry letting the breakfast tray drop from his hands, Henry observed his mother.

'You are happy aren't you Mom'

Regina thought about that question. She was indeed happy and a huge smile appeared on her face.

'Yes, Henry I guess I am truly happy'

'Well as long as you are in such a good mood and because I made such a mess why don't you and I go and have breakfast at Granny's, my treat.'

**TBC..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gone**

**Chapter 15**

They left Richard who was still too embarrassed to show himself outside the shower and left for Granny's diner. Regina felt great after last night. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this great. Well she could because that is how she got pregnant but last night with Richard was pretty damn good too. On their way to the diner she touched several ice statues that Henry pointed out to her.

She knew she had to stop because she didn't want a repeat from last night so when she had thawed out about 4 or 5 of them she figured it that was enough for one day. She didn't even feel the cold, maybe it was her imagination but it seemed a whole lot less cold today than these past few days, the blizzard seemed to have died down to a snow drizzle. What was going on?

Henry had called the family members of the ones Regina had thawed out so they could take care of their loved ones. Regina didn't want to wait around. She figured the town still didn't like her but that they had a need for her magic and that's why they tolerated her. That should bother her but she couldn't care less nowadays. They arrived at Granny's real early, Granny had barely opened up when mother and son entered through the door.

'Henry' Regina said 'No mentioning my hair, the eyes or what happened last night, promise' Henry nodded. He gathered as much from the fact that his mother hadn't even mentioned it to him when she first came back. He figured that it was going to be their little secret from now on.

The only occupants were Leroy who was devouring his bacon and Tinkerbell who jumped at the chance of seeing her best friend. Henry had called her when his mother was getting ready to go to Granny's, he figured she would love seeing Tinkerbell.

'Regina'

'Tink'

The two woman hugged and cried together, even Granny had teary eyes seeing the two best friends together again. Henry being the teenager did as teenagers do and was making gagging sounds at such a display of female bonding. Smack, he was hit on the head by Granny. 'Watch it, young man'

Tink took in Regina's presence. She noticed that her best friend had a content look about her. She seemed at ease with herself, being pregnant agreed with Regina at this point in her life.

Several other citizens of Story Brooke began pouring in. Regina and Tink retreated to what they considered their booth and when Henry joined them they all ordered breakfast and while Regina and Tinkerbell chatted happily away they hadn't noticed a woman coming up to them.

'You Whore' and before anyone could even react the woman had slapped Regina in the face.

'You must have done a spell on him in order for him to go to bed with you and this child will be the spawn of all evil'

Regina didn't know how to respond but Granny and Leroy did. In a daze she touched her burning red cheek.

'I suggest you leave right now, Marion because you are no longer welcome in this establishment' Granny said through clenched teeth. Leroy wasn't so accommodating, he grabbed Marion by the arm and physically dragged her out of Granny's.

Granny turned around, grabbed a clean but cold wet cloth from the bar and gently placed it on Regina's face.

'Better'

Regina nodded, still unsure as to what had happened. 'Marion' Granny nodded.

'I am sorry' Regina said 'for all the commotion, maybe it's best if I leave' Regina really couldn't blame Marion for her reaction, she even understood her somewhat.

'Don't you dare' Granny said 'you had nothing to do with this, you didn't sleep with him knowing he wasn't a widower, granted you did try to execute his wife but that didn't happen due to Emma so as far as I am concerned that's where the buck stops'

Off course the entire incident went through town like a wild fire and soon several more citizens came into Granny to see Marion's handy work. Regina was supporting a rather large red spot on her face.

Richard yanked the door to Granny's open, he also had heard about what happened on his way to Granny's. He was furious, no one was to touch his Queen in such a fashion. He carefully touched Regina's cheek when she stood in front of him and without a second thought he kissed her red cheek gently. He didn't care about the weird looks he and his woman were receiving, to hell with them.

'Who do you want me to kill, I'll do it just for you' He murmured in her ear. She chuckled. 'No one, just leave it'

They all had breakfast together, Regina told Henry she would be more than willing to pay for it but Henry wouldn't hear of it. Throughout the meal there were several negative murmurs to be heard and Henry was getting more and more agitated about it until he had enough. He stood up and stomped over to a table that had been talking rather loudly about what had happened in a very negative way. They were saying Marion was right in hitting the Queen, it served her right.

'Let me explain something to you Jason, my mother defeated Zelena, we helped but somehow this town forgot the part that my mother did. My mother got sick because she used white magic, she saved your brother on the way over here and yet here you are, talking crap about her. I suggest you go to the hospital as fast as you can, your brother might need you'

The occupants of the table all stayed silent, not really knowing how to respond to this. One of them, Jason mumbled an apology in Regina's direction while gathering his things on the way out.

Regina groaned and shook her head. When Henry returned to the table he got a glare from his mother. 'What' He shrugged his shoulders. 'They had it coming'

'What did I ask you just before we got here'

Henry paled, what had he done, wasn't this exactly how everything started with a slip of the tongue young Snow had told Cora about Daniel and the rest was history. ' I am so sorry, Mom'

Regina sighed. This must run in the Charming's part of the family cause he sure as hell didn't get it from her but Regina didn't get much time to think it through when Tinkerbell touched her arm.

'You're sick, what happened'

Regina grabbed Tink's arm and practically dragged her into the woman's bathroom. Now that the cat was out of the bag she might as well confide in Tinkerbell.

'What I am about to tell you and show you must remain between us'

Tink nodded.

Regina shook her hair, murmured something Tinkerbell couldn't quit make out but the spell Regina had used disappeared and the white streak within her hair became visible.

Tink didn't say a word. Regina became suspicious but didn't push the subject. She also took out her contacts and that's when Tink ran, she ran as fast as she could out the door.

Regina quickly put her contacts back and covered her hair again with a spell. She was completely stunned by Tink's reaction. What was going on, what had Tink running.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay but World Cup got in the way but we're out so I am back. **

**Gone**

**Chapter 16**

Tinkerbell didn't stop running until she was at the convent where all the fairies lived. She quickly scanned the lunchroom to see if the Fairy Godmother was in there but after Tinkerbell questioned several fairies she ran to her office. She nearly knocked the Fairy Godmother over when she threw open the door without knocking.

'Has our library been transported here as well by the curse' Tink yelled.

'Green, what are you doing, calm down'

'Ah, woman not now, where are the books with history on the fairies'

'What do you want, Green. This isn't your home anymore'

'I think I've just seen the beginning of the White Fairy Queen'

'WHAT!, that is not possible. She hasn't been seen among us since centuries, no one of us has the markings'

'You once told me, she was as white as you could get, white hair, white eyes'

Blue nodded. She still wasn't convinced about all of this. She figured Green was just using whatever it was to get back into the fold. She had already dismissed the entire idea in her head. The White Fairy Queen was a myth, she was part of the fairy folklore from days long ago.

Blue however was still curious has to what got Green this excited so she showed her the books. Tink sat down took deep breath and skimming through the books.

'I could do with a little help, Blue'

'and what would you have me look for'

'the origins of the White Fairy Queen'

Blue reluctantly sat down and started skimming the books as well. After several hours Tink sighed deeply and let out a shaky breath, she had found what she was looking for. She started to read out loud.

'The One who will be called the White Fairy Queen shall be one that has known hardship. She will not be born as Fairy but will be changed into one. She is of human origin but was born with magic. She may not have chosen the path of light but because of this she will have the unique ability to wield both dark and light magic'

Tink went silent. She had been right, Regina was becoming the White Fairy Queen. She clapped her hand across her mouth, the implications of this was tremendous. She continued reading out loud.

'Once she has accessed both sides of the Magic she will be turned slowly into the White Fairy Queen, first her hair will change, then her eyes and with the changes comes great power. The moment she has completed the transformation and this may take some time, she will be known as the White Fairy Queen'

'Will you now please tell me the meaning of all of this, Green'

'I just went to lunch with Regina and Henry when Henry mentioned that Regina had become sick after using her white magic to defeat Zelena' Tink remained silent letting it all sink for Blue.

Then it hit Blue like a ton of bricks. 'No, it cannot be'

'I questioned Regina about it and she dragged me into the bathroom at Granny's. She showed me what Henry had meant by getting sick. She has a white streak in her hair and her eyes, Blue her eyes are turning white. She uses a spell to hide the hair and wears contacts to hide her eyes'

Blue sank down on the chair that was nearby. 'Oh, god. You must be mistaken, she used to be the Evil Queen'

'The one that wields both dark and light magic' Tink whispered.

The two Fairies went silent, realizing the magnitude of it all.

'I need to talk to her' Blue said. Tink started to laugh hysterically. 'She made me promise not to tell anyone and what do I do I run straight to you, she'll hate me'

'She can't hate you, she is the White Fairy Queen'

'No' Tink said 'She is still Regina and she'll hate my guts. You have to keep in mind this is Regina we are talking about. She hasn't fully changed and according to the books that may take several more years and…she's pregnant'

'What?'

Tink looked at Blue. 'I thought you knew the moment she had returned here'

'In case you haven't noticed Green, it's cold in Story Brooke, really cold and we fairies don't adjust to cold all that well so I and the rest of the fairies haven't been out much'

'How about if I go talk to her and see if she is willing to talk to you' Tink suggested. 'Maybe she'll even come over'

Blue snorted. This whole idea of Regina being the White Fairy Queen was rather preposterous but she couldn't risk it. Tink had been rather convincing. She had made up her mind.

'Alright, we'll do it the way you suggest'

Tinkerbell left the convent rather charged, she was going to do this, this could mean her getting her wings back. She went straight for Regina's house, she knew that she had to be straight with Regina tell her everything she knew.

Regina opened the front door, looking rather surprised to find Tink standing in front of it.

'What brings you here, are you done running'

'Me running from you had a good reason, one that I will explain once you invite me in'

Regina remained quiet then suddenly she turned and left Tink standing there.

'Well are you coming or what' Regina yelled back at her. 'I am in the kitchen'

Regina busied herself with cleaning up the dinner remnants. Richard had been the one cooking so that meant she needed to do the cleaning. Henry had mysteriously disappeared like kids do when chores are to be done.

Tink stood in the doorway, not sure how to begin.

'I am sorry that I ran away from you this afternoon but when you showed me what has been going on with you I remembered something. I went to the Fairies convent to check something out but in order to get the information that I needed I had to tell Blue about you and your changes'

Regina turned around and faced Tink. 'Since the day I got back I've had nothing but people telling me that they are sorry, that they didn't mean it like that and yet somehow I am the one that got caught in the middle and you know what Tink, I am getting sick and tired of it'

Tink remained silent. 'Ok, what was so important that you had to run like that' Regina sighed.

'You are becoming the White Fairy Queen'

Regina started to laugh, she couldn't stop herself, it had been a long time since she had this much fun. 'Me' she hiccupped. 'How much did you have to drink or did Blue do something to you' Her sides were beginning to hurt from so much laughter.

'It's a myth, Tink, it's folklore, ancient history. Trust me when I say I am not the White Fairy Queen nor will I become her'

'Oh, will you stop laughing. That's why I ran, I needed to check it in our Books at the convent and it was all there, Regina, the hair, the dark and white magic'

Regina stopped laughing. Tinkerbell was serious. 'What did Miss I-know-it-all have to say about it'

'She didn't want to believe it, she wants to see you first'

'Well, the door is open unlike Elsa The Ice Queen she should knock first but she can come and see me anytime'

'Fairies don't take too cold to kindly'

'you do'

'Well, technically I am not a fairy anymore'

'She still hasn't given you your wings back, what a bitch'

'Regina !'

'What, it's true' Tink and Regina stared at each other and together they started giggling like high school girls.

'Alright, since I am curious I'll bite when does she want to see me'

'ASAP'

'We could go now' Regina said.

'Where are you going' both Richard and Henry got inquisitive when Regina grabbed her coat. They had been watching a football game but when Regina had walked by on her way to grab her coat that got their attention.

'I am with Tink, we're going to the convent'

'Alright' Richard didn't get up but Henry sure as hell did. 'you can't the Ice Queen is stronger in the evening and at night, what if she attacks.'

Regina shrugged her shoulders. 'then I'll fight back' She didn't see the problem, she was ready for it.

'Richard' Henry sought out help from the one source he thought he could count on.

Richard got up, gave Regina a kiss and told her to be careful. He gave her the keys to his Range Rover and she was on her way. Henry was flabbergasted.

'You are going to just let her go'

'Henry, in case you seem to forget, this is your mother we're talking about. The more you try to stop her the more she'll resist. She knows I am phone call away and between you and me her magic knows the answer. It took me sometime to be able to accept that but just like me, you'll get used to it'

Regina smirked and hugged Henry. 'You stay with Richard, if anything happens and you need my help just think of me and I'll be here in a….well phoof'

Tink and Regina arrived at the Fairy Convent not to long thereafter. Tink held the door open for Regina and thus became the first time that Regina sat foot in the convent. She had never been there, she didn't feel the need. Fairies and the Evil Queen weren't the best of friends to begin with.

**TBC…**


End file.
